


We know you love each other

by Sankeis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute?, I tried to be funny, Junshua are the ultimate shippers, M/M, Non AU, funny???, joshua knows what's up, jun knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankeis/pseuds/Sankeis
Summary: Seungcheol and jeonghan know that  they both like each other but have never actually confessed so that makes them not an official couple however what they don't know is all the other members are also aware of the feelings between the two and it's frustrating them all





	We know you love each other

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing:p this is my first fanfiction so of course it has to be jeongcheol.this is supposed to be kind of a funny fic but it probably isn't so….Sorry

It's very obvious that Jeonghan and seungcheol like each other it's just really annoying how they haven't said it yet.

seungcheol was in a deep sleep when he slightly heard the annoying music playing as the alarm to wake everyone up "turn it off" he mumbled to jeonghan next to him, he knew he was there it seems like he never sleeps in his own bed anymore but I mean not like seungcheol is complaining. 

Jeonghan kick seungcheol side "your closer to the alarm clock so you do it" he said well yawning."Oh for god sake I'll do it!" Jihoon said getting out of his top  bunk and turning off the alarm that was literally right next to seungcheol.

"It's was literally right next to you" Jihoon scowled.

seungcheol was in the kitchen helping mingyu make breakfast when Jeonghan decided to get clingy he put one arm around seungcheol's waist and rested his head on his left shoulder.

"hey jisoo" jun said swatting the older one to come closer."look at them" jun said pointing at and the not official couple.

"damn it there being cute again" josh said we'll lightly smacking the table like seriously it was more like he just placed his hand down.

"what are you guys looking at" Chan says trying to figure out what his hyungs where give all there attention to "nothing chan" jun saying swatting his hand in front of Chan face without turning to face him Joshua and jun are still to focused study the couple

 

"Is it jeonghan and seungcheol?" Chan ask innocently.Josh was about to say something like " _don't worry about"_ but Jun answer before him "yes we are, now go tell to kiss there more likely to do what you say" jun say very straight forward. 

"Um what"Chan and josh both say  in unison,"oh come on it's so clear they like each other!" Jun whines "are you sure"Chan asks "positive" Josh says a determined sparkle in his eye.

 Practice went well in seungcheols opinion they where on there way  back to the dorm the sky was nice, the air around them was nice

And then it started to rain 

All 13 of them started to make a run for but it didn't really matter because  when they got back they were drenched.

eveyone getting a into a dry pair of clothes and getting each other  towels and blankets so they can be dry and warm. 

Seungcheol was Busy getting blankets and towels for everyone that he still hadn't changed into a new pair of clothes.he walked into his room without thinking anyone cloud be in there. But  in front of him was Jeonghan shirtless his mind went blank as heat started to  spread to his cheeks.

"J-Jeonghan" he stuttered.jeonghan jump at the realization someone was there."h-hey get out I'm changing" normally he would be fine if someone else was there well he was changing it's just that someone else isn't seungcheol.

seungcheol was  debating wether to respect his "friends "  privacy or be selfish. Jeonghan skin was so pale and he shoulders where broad

"Fuck it" seungcheol said well taking fast steps toward Jeonghan.

"What-"jeonghan was caught off by seungcheol lips capturing his own it was soft and warm really warm jeonghan was freezing right now.

"you cold?" Seungcheol smiled,jeonghan just  simply nodded his face was burning and the floor seemed really interesting right about now he could help but stare at it.

seungcheol chuckled. "Then how about I warm you up" he smirked well lightly  shoving jeonghan on to the closest bed.

"Wait" jeonghan said now looking into seungcheol eyes . "Do you like me?" It was very a straight forward question. Seungcheol  stood there shocked thinking about the question of course he like jeonghan he thought he made that obvious. "Of course I do!" He exclaimed a small smile creep on Jeonghan face "Ok good I kinda knew that already but like you know just making sure and everything" he said relaxing in the  mattress underneath him.

"That counts as a confession you know,I confessed to you" seungcheol said crawling on top of jeonghan "yeah I know and I'm really happy" Jeonghan smiled it made a tinglely feeling appear in seungcheol chest.

he couldn't wait anymore he bent closer to kiss Jeonghan there kiss was light and sweet but soon became rough and heat seungcheol placed his hands on Jeonghan bare chest and soft noise  muffled into there heated kiss.

"Hey seungcheol do you know where-OH MY GOD!!!"Jihoon  screeched so loud it made them both seungcheol and jeonghan wip there heads at the noise

"Jihoon what's the ma-....."Jun was next to catch the pair. "JISOO!!!" Is all jun yelled down the hall.Jeonghan and seungcheol tried to quickly get off each other but they where two late 

"What!,What happened!" Josh said quickly running into the room he stared at the pair in awe "Finally!" He shouted 

"you saw nothing!" Seungcheol glared at them.

"everyone already knows" Jun said giggling 

"How!" Jeonghan said staring at the three. "You guys are really oblivious"josh smirked

"No where not!"seungcheol whined "yes you are" jun said still giggling

"Jihoon!"seungcheol pleaded 

"you guys are so obvious it's frustrating" Jihoon say without any hint of sorrow in his voice. "You trader!" seungcheol glares.

"does this mean you two are you know a thing" Josh asks hoping the answer we'll be what he wants it to be.

jeonghan and seungcheol both glance at each other like there thinking about it 

"I guess so" Jeonghan said smiling 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave a comment if you want or if you can even leave comments on the thing I don't even know I don't even know how to use the website so… Yeah


End file.
